


Knight IV

by Red_Cheshire



Series: Poems For That Rainy Day [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Original Fiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/pseuds/Red_Cheshire
Summary: For he once promised to be a hero.~Part four of four.





	Knight IV

The ashen man, with a heart caged in steel.

And his golden light now a sharp-toothed flame.

Had sworn to be a knight.

 

But he was no longer the gentle boy he once was.

He fought with tooth and sword, blade and claw.

For chivalry had no place in his life.

He fought monsters.

He slayed dragons.

And protected the innocent.

For he once promised to be a hero.

And the world, for all its cruelty and harsh lessons.

Was still a beautiful place.

 

He was not a golden knight.

But that man, once an innocent boy, had become a hero

His light was a burning fire.

And his heart, though made of steel, was kind.


End file.
